Can he take anymore?
by samtdog
Summary: I made Donna evil in this story because in my opinion she was very mean to Josh in the last season. I had hoped we'd see Josh fight back a little, but alas it was not meant to be.One shot rated M for swearing. J/D
1. Chapter 1

This was just something I thought of while I should've been working.

I made Donna evil in this story because in my opinion she was very mean to Josh in the last season. I had hoped we'd see Josh fight back a little, but alas it was not meant to be.

Hope you enjoy this one shot. Please read and review.

Rated M for language.

**I own nothing**

Josh and the rest of the senior staff where sitting in the Roosevelt room going over last minute changes to a speech President Santos was giving the following day. They ordered Chinese food and the atmosphere was relaxed and playful.

Josh saw Donna walking past the room. "Hey" He called out, jumping out of his chair and swinging the door open. "Where in here."

She turned around at his voice but her attention was on her blackberry. "What?" She said without looking up.

"I ordered you some food." He nodded into the room.

"I'm fine." She turned to walk away without looking up.

"Wait, Donna." He called "Didn't you get my message?" He shouted as she disappeared around the corner.

"I don't have time for you right now, I'm working Josh." He heard her snap.

He sighed, walking back to his seat.

"What's going on with her?" Sam asked as he bit into a spring roll.

Josh shook his head. "Nothing…..she's just working really hard."

Sam eyed him. "You're sure?"

He shrugged. "Who the hell knows…..she hasn't been home in three days." He shoved his Chinese away. "I'm going home." He stud up picking up his note pad.

Donna stuck her head around the door frame. "Josh?"

His head snapped up then smiled at her. "Hi"

She looked at her watch "Look you're not leaving for London until the 14th right?" She asked distractedly.

"Ye, why?"

"We have that reception for the women of America on the 12th; I'd like you to be there." She went back to her blackberry.

He smiled and shrugged. "Of course, I'll be right by your side."

She snapped her head up at him. "What?"

"Of course I'll go with you." He shrugged again. "We can dance and have some fun."

She huffed "No Josh, I don't need you there as my date…."

"Donna we live together. I think date is a little late….."

"Shut up." she snapped. "I need the White House Chief of staff….not you Josh." She didn't see his face fall for the hurt showing in his eyes.

He cleared his throat to get rid of the emotional lump burning him. "No…right…..Sure I'll make sure my nights clear." He walked to the other door then turned back. "I'm going home are you coming?"

She let out an annoyed huff as she turned to leave. "No, I've got things to do."

He nodded "Where still on for Friday though right?" He almost pleads.

"I don't know." She called over her shoulder leaving the room.

Sam watches her go with everyone else in the room then looks to Josh who hadn't moved. "What's Friday?" He asked quietly.

"Our Anniversary." He mumbles.

Sam gets up to go to him. "Josh…"

"I'll see you all in the morning." Josh interrupts and walks out.

Friday 19:00 hours

"Margaret, I'm done right?" He called to her desk.

She stuck her head in. "Ye"

"Thanks you can go then." He pulled a clean suit and shirt from his office closet.

"Have a good time." She called before retreating to her desk.

"Thanks." He closed all the doors to get changed.

He just slipped his pants on when Sam knocked and walked in. "Josh?"

"The door was closed for a reason Sam."

Sam turned to see him zipping up his pants. "Sorry"

"What do you need?"

"I just wanted to check in before you left." He rocked on his heals looking at anything but Josh "So…..Donna's going?"

He slipped on his jacket. "I reminded her yesterday, sent her an E mail this morning asking her to get back to me if something came up." He shrugged "She hasn't."

"Do you want me to check?" Sam asks biting his lip.

"No" He chuckles "It's our anniversary, Sam."

"I know but she's been working a lot and….."

Josh sent him a glair even though Sam wasn't looking at him. "She's wants to do well….that's all."

Sam scuffs his shoe looking down. "I get that….but when was the last time she went home?"

Josh shoved his wallet and keys into his pants. "What are you talking about she was at home this morning."

"Ye but she slept here…..I checked. She only went home to change." He winced as Josh slammed his desk drawer closed.

"Look…." He growled

Sam snapped his head up and interrupted him "Josh your miserable."

"No…..I" He sighed running his hand through his hair "I love her, she's the only one I've ever loved Sam…..everything will be fine after tonight." He tired to smile a little. "I have dinner plans, flowers in the car and I bought her a bracelet that I know she'll love." He waved him away. "Everything will be great…..she's just busy."

Sam nodded but not at all convinced. "Ok"

"Good" He checked his watch. "Time to collect her, our reservation is at 8." He grinned rubbing his hands together. "Have a good night Sam." He called over his shoulder on his way out.

Sam mumbled "You too."

He walked into the outer office of the East Wing. "Hi, Claire"

Donna's assistant looked up "Oh, hi Josh" She looked him over. "Going somewhere nice?"

"Dinner, Is she ready?"

Claire looked confused then looked down at Donna's appointment diary "I'm sorry…..have I double booked her or something?"

His face dropped "We have dinner plans….for our anniversary." He leaned over her desk to look at the diary. "She knows about it."

She looked look and swallowed hard. "Josh….she's already at dinner."

"Oh…..maybe she's gone ahead?" He shrugged "I told her when and where….Don't worry I'll catch up with her."

He went to walk out "Josh" She stood up looking nervous. "She's meeting with ways and means…..that's the dinner."

He dropped his shoulders looking lost for a moment. "Oh" He cleared his throat and plastered on a fake smile. "Forget I was even here….just don't say anything ok?"

She gave him a little nod then looked down at her desk. "Sure" She mumbled.

"Thanks Claire…..Night." He walked out just holding himself together.

Sam watched Josh walk out the East Wing looking even more miserable then he had the past few months. Sam swore under his breath as he followed him and watched as Josh walked into his office and softly closed the door with a click.

The next week they watched him get deeper and deeper into a depression like state, until finally Josh wasn't even bothering putting on a fake smile anymore.

"Josh?" Sam called softly to his friend as he slept on the couch in his office. "Josh?" He nudged his shoulder.

"Mmm" Josh moaned, and then blinked his eyes open. "Hey, Sam" He sat up then wiped his face "What time is it?"

"Just after 5am" He grabbed one of Josh's chairs and sat in front of him. "Why didn't you go home last night?"

"I worked late." He shrugged

Sam sighed leaning forward. "Josh you're my best friend, I hate seeing you like this."

"I'm fine"

"Ye then how come you're sleeping here, instead of at home?"

"I told…."

"Stop" He demanded forcefully. "What's going on…..talk to me?"

Josh looked over Sam's shoulder as his eyes filled up. "I don't know what happened." He shrugged "I really don't….I know I'm an ass sometimes people tell me all the time, I must have done something….I just don't know what. She doesn't come home at night and when she does she works until she falls asleep on the couch. She only spends time with me when I'm useful or my title can get her something. She uses our home as a pit stop and that's all, I never see her anymore. I try to make dates but she's always busy." He drops his head and picks at his finger nails. "I try not to annoy her…because I do that….she doesn't like it….that's why she left the last time." He shrugged "So I pretend everything's ok, I pretend that I don't mind that she never comes home….or….or….my job is what she finds useful. I don't complain or rock the boat. I go home by myself and wake up by myself knowing I'm not what she wants….but I can't stop loving her and I don't want too. She met with her ex on our anniversary and I said nothing because if I do she'll leave me. I…I was going to ask her to marry me but it seems I'm not good enough. I did what she asked after Hawaii, I stopped working Sundays and only half day on Saturday, I went home as early as I could." He shrugged again. "Then she stopped coming home and worked every weekend just to get away from me. I tried to talk to her but she won't sit down long enough for me to say anything and if I do manage to pin her down she says I'm not supporting her enough or I'm…..annoying her until she screams at me and storms out. I just wait until she needs me for something and I do what she asks but it's never good enough. I leave for London in 6 hours for two weeks, I asked her to come home with me last night and she said she would wake me up when she was ready to leave…but as you can tell I'm still waiting." He wipes his eyes clearing the tears away.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asks sadly.

"When I get back, I'll move out I guess."

"Josh, it's your place she moved in with you."

He shrugged "Doesn't matter anymore Sam, she loves the brownstone and she can afford it by herself now. She doesn't want me anymore, if she ever did." He looked up meeting Sam's eyes. "Ten years is a long time to love someone without them loving you back."

"She loves you Josh."

He shook his head "No she loved the idea of me…..the fantasy I guess, but I can't live up to it no matter how hard I try. She has what she wants now and it has nothing to with me….power and influence. She went from a collage drop out with no money to the First Lady's Chief of Staff…she's got what she wanted and I'm just...convenient. When we got together, everyone including my mother told me not to screw it up and it seems like I have without actually doing anything."

"You're not to blame for this." Sam spat with outrage.

"Do you think anyone will believe that? Donna's the good one that puts up with me; no-one will think she's to blame. She left ten years ago and I took her back without a word, she left three years ago to further her career and lost. I took her back without much of a fight but no-one sees that, they see Donnatella with a heart of gold and me the screw up." He wiped his face and stood up.

Sam turned in his chair and watched as Josh pulled on his coat. "You're going home?"

"I need to pack for London, push senior staff back until 9, and then we can go over a few things before I leave." He picked up his back pack "I'll see you in a few hours."

Sam watched as he dragged himself out the door and down the hall followed by his secret service protection detail.

It was just after 9 when Margaret knocked on his office door. "Yes" He called stopping his meeting with the senior staff.

Margaret popped her head in. "Donna's asking for a moment?"

He glanced at Sam then nodded to Margaret to let her in.

She walked in "I just got a call from Senator Hill; he said you wouldn't give him an answer on the Child welfare act I've been pushing?"

"The language isn't all that clear Donna, I asked Lou to look it over."

She narrowed her eyes at him "Look Josh I need an answer today, I've been on this for months and he's the last part I can't get this done if you keep stonewalling me."

"I wasn't aware I was stonewalling you."

She turned to everyone in the room "Excuse us"

Josh almost snapped a tooth trying to keep his temper. "Don't move." He growled at them.

"LISTEN JO…" She barked

He launched to his feet and slammed his hand onto his desk. "THAT'S IT, GET OUT" He pointed to the door.

"I beg for pardon." She gasped

"I SAID GET OUT, HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO MY OFFICE AND TALK TO ME LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH AND TRY AND END MY MEETING…"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TOO, I'M THE CHIEF OF STAFF TO THE…."

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT ASS IF YOU'RE THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND. THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN DISMISS MY STAFF IS THE PRESIDENT." He stomped around his desk and swung the door open. "NOW, GET THE HELL OUT."

She looked like she was going to argue for a moment. "We'll talk about this at home." She said coldly.

He slammed the door closed. "Ye, good luck with that seeing as I'm leaving for London in just over an hour, but you wouldn't remember that would you because the only thing you care about is your fucking job." He moved so they where inches apart. "I've had enough of this crap, you want to leave me Donna then just say so. But I swear if you're still acting like this when I get back from this trip I'll pack your bags myself. You don't want me; you want the Chief of staff to the President and everything he can do for you." He opened the door again. "When you decide you want me and not my title give me a call….you've got two weeks." She glanced at everyone then stomped out "I love you too" He shouted and slammed the door closed.

They watched him as he fell into his chair. "You alright?" Sam asked

He slammed some files around on his desk. "Oh yes ten years of my life down the crapper, I'm just great Sam."

"She'll come around Josh; this is just a blip that's all."

"I don't care anymore; being on the other side of the world doesn't seem so bad at the moment. Let's get this meeting done so I can get the hell out of here."

Lou looked around a little nervously. "Should I work something up for the press?"

"I'm sorry what for?" He looked confused.

"For…you and Donna?"

Before Josh can say anything Amy snaps at her. "For god's sake Lou"

"Hey, it'll be news."

"When I find out for sure that my girlfriend is leaving me, you'll be my first call Louise." He said sarcastically.

She sighed "I'm sorry Josh I really am, but its news worthy."

"No-one cares, where not married or even engaged….."

"Ye but you were going too…" Sam covers his mouth. "I'm sorry"

Josh glairs at him "Thank you, Samuel."

"You were going to ask her to marry you?" Amy asked

He didn't answer her that alone answered her question.

"This conversation is over." He snapped "We have a country to run."

Two weeks later and no phone calls between them, Josh dragged himself up the stairs to his apartment with his agents covering him. It had just gone past midnight; one of his agents opened his door and did a sweep then nodded to him. "Night Guys"

"Have a good evening My Lyman." One of his agents replied.

"Unlikely, but thanks" He mumbled closing the door behind him.

He left his suit case and garment bag by the door and headed for the kitchen, he opened the fridge pulling out a beer. He looked around to see everything as he left it. "At least she didn't sell my stuff." He mumbled to himself then drank half the bottle in one go.

He finished it, grabbed another then unclipped his pager and cell dropping them on the bench. He shrugged off his coat as he walked back to the hall to hang it up; he turned when a table light turned on to see Donna sitting crossed legs in a chair. "Oh, you're still here." He sighed not knowing if he was pleased or not.

"Ye, I'm still here." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

He shook his head. "I'm very tired, so whatever you have to say will have to wait." He headed for the bedroom.

She jumped out of the chair. "I'm sorry." She cried desperately.

He spun around and shouted. "I said not now Donna, I'm sick of you ignoring me. I don't want to talk to you tonight."

"But….."

"NO, GOD DAMN IT." He took a deep breath "I have to be in the office in 6 hours to meet Nancy, I've just spent 2 weeks in England and 10 hours on a plane…..give me a fucking break already, and leave me alone." He walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

He had a quick shower while drinking his second beer then walked into the bedroom to see Donna on her side of the bed pretending to be asleep. He sat down on his side and set the alarm; he looked around to her debating with himself if he should sleep on the couch, and then gave up knowing he was too tired to care right now. He slipped in turning his back to her and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Joshua." She sighed placing her hand on his shoulder.

He let out a deep breath. "Good night, Donna."

She pulled her hand back like it was on fire; he knew he hurt her but at the moment he didn't much care, being so hurt himself.

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered

He didn't say anything as he tried to sleep.

3 hours later he woke to find Donna wrapped around him and her face pressed against his chest, her hand gripping his T shirt. He looked to the clock and sighed; he untangled from her and headed to work early. Making sure he took his gym clothes with him.

And that's where Sam found him over an hour later running his ass off on the tread mill with his agents watching. "Josh?" Sam slowed it down with a sigh as he looked his friend over, seeing him soaked in perspiration and breathing heavily. "How you doing?"

Josh turned it back up. "Great." He panted.

Sam turned it off making Josh stumble a little. "Sit down before you drop dead." Sam grabbed his arm making him sit on the floor then passed him a bottle of water from one of the fridges. "Take a moment and breath." He sat down on the floor with him and waited until he finished the whole bottle. "How was England?"

He shrugged. "Wet."

"Don't be a smart arse." He grinned

"Sam, I spoke to you ten times a day, you know it went fine."

"Ok you want to be a pain, what happened when you got home?"

He lay back resting on his elbows. "Very little, I was tired. She wanted to talk I didn't. I was very surprised she was still there to be honest."

"Ye she had a little epiphany." He smiled

"Oh ye?"

Sam nodded. "You could say your friends organised a little intervention, we pointed out what a complete bitch she was turning into."

"Sam" He warned

Sam shrugged "She was Josh and I'm not going to apologise for saying so, she's my friend but she's been up her own ass for a while now."

He looked at him for a while then nodded in agreement "Fair enough."

"CJ's here."

Josh raised an eyebrow "Don't tell me….I got the blame?"

"No actually she laid into Donna pretty good but Toby was the one that broke through to her."

"Toby was involved?" He squeaked

Sam ginned "Oh yes, he was pissed. She walked in and we sat her down to tell her some home truths, she didn't like it to start with and basically was a bitch. So Toby smacked her down hard after keeping silent for twenty minutes and hearing everything she had to say. When we were done she was crying her eyes out and wanting to resign to keep you."

"You…..you made her cry?" He barked

"Oh relax, she deserved it and she knows it was for her own good, as well as yours."

Josh wiped his face with his shirt "Sam, She shouldn't need an intervention to realise she loves me, she should know already."

He shrugged "That's something for you two to talk about Josh. She knows she's been in the wrong and she has to fix it. I'm not sure what set her behaviour off, I just know she wants to make it up to you no matter how long it takes."

He nodded then sighed. "How long is CJ here for?"

"Two more days, Danny's here as well."

Josh smiled a little "Good, why don't we go out tonight I'll call Toby as well?"

"Sure what about Donna?"

He shrugged "She can look after herself; to be honest I wouldn't mind not thinking about her for one night."

"You don't want to invite her?"

He stood up. "No just because she's ready doesn't mean I am, she's hurt me a lot Sam and I'm not in the mood to forgive her yet. If she says she's not going anywhere, then she can wait until I'm ready. To be honest I'm almost too angry and disappointed to care what she does."

He holds out his hand to help Sam up. "If you're sure"

"I'm done being her door mat and I'm done worrying if she's going to leave me. I love her with everything I've got I just don't like her at the moment. She always said Amy was a bitch for the way she used me and treated me but Donna's hurt me 10 times as such and didn't care."

Later that day The President was sitting in Josh's office going over some issues when Margaret walked in "Lunch" she placed it in front of him.

His gave it a curious look. "I didn't ask for anything."

She hesitated. "Donna sent it over."

He looked up at her surprised. "She did?"

She handed him a note. "With this."

He took it then through the note in the bin. "Here you have it." He passed her the food.

She hesitated again but did as he asked and walked out.

The President raised his eyebrow at him. "Trouble?"

"You know when we first met, you said "I don't care who you date" and with Donna being Helen's Chief of Staff it's….difficult."

"Josh we've been in office 8 months now thing have changed since the campaign, your no longer my pain in the ass campaign manager." He grinned

"Thanks Sir" He said dryly

Matt chuckled "Come on Josh were just two guys talking, were a lot closer now, what's going on?"

He huffed, standing up and walked to his mini fridge pulling out two bottles of water and handing one to the President then sitting back down. "God this is embarrassing." Josh moaned.

"I'll tell you what. I'll tell you what I've heard and you tell me how far off the mark I am?"

Josh shrugged "Ok"

Matt leaned forward. "Donna's been a bit aggressive….career wise and basically forgot you existed?"

"Not that simple, but ye I guess."

"Helen said Donna talked to her last week and apologised….I'm not one hundred per cent sure for what, but Helen's been in a better mood than she has in months and wants to enter the East Wing which she hasn't for a while now. I've noticed the staff being a little cold towards Donna and she's been walking around with blinkers on."

Josh took a long drink "The long and short of it Sir…..she's been a bitch."

Matt chuckled "Ok"

"I've been letting her walk all over me for a while now and I haven't said a word, but she pushed me too far before going to London…"

"Yes, I heard about that."

"Well when I was there I realised I don't give a crap anymore….I love her I always have but I can't deal with this hardnosed personality she's been projecting of late. It's not her, she's sweet and kind or she was now she's….a bitch. And I'm not going to spend the rest of my life with someone that just loves my job title and not me."

Matt leaned back taking a drink. "So now what?"

"Apparently 'she's seen the light' as it were and climbed down from her high horse to mingle with us mortals." He said sarcastically. "Sam, CJ and Toby did some sort of intervention. I told Sam before I left for London I was moving out of our house when I got back. I don't know what was said but she wanted to talk to me last night but I was too tired or couldn't be bothered….I'm not sure which."

"Are you still moving out?"

He shrugged "I have no idea, she hurt me before and I've hurt her but this is something completely different. I don't like her and that's never been an issue with us before. I could cope with her working all the time as long as she actually came home at the end of the day, but she wasn't she'd come home to change clothes and have a shower she didn't even notice if I was in the apartment. She went to dinner with her ex in our anniversary and I never said anything, she asked me to go to her party….thingy but as the White House Chief of Staff not Josh Lyman her partner." He sighed "I'm just sick of being used for her convenience."

Matt thought for a moment. "But she's trying to make things right?"

"It maybe to late already." He mumbled

"You love her Josh anyone can see that."

"Ye but she doesn't love me Sir, that's the problem."

"Has she said that?"

"Nope but late night was the first time in over three months she's actually said it or given any indication I'm more than a convenience. We live in the same apartment and that's it." He leaned back looking up at the ceiling. "We've got 7 more years in these jobs and I just don't think I have it in me if she does this again…..there's only so many times you can be hurt before you finally say 'that's it'. Six months ago I was going to ask her to marry me….now I can't see us being together next week. I'm sad, depressed and downright pissed off."

"Talk to her Josh, I think you'll regret it if you don't."

"Maybe, she's left me twice before, I just think I should leave this time before she decides I'm not enough. I just want to go home have a beer and eat a pizza, fall asleep on the couch while she wants the whole power couple thing...I'm too old for that crap."

"Why don't you take a few days off…its Saturday tomorrow take the weekend and talk to her."

He looked as his desk that was overflowing with work and raised an eye brow at his boss. "You're kidding right?"

Matt laughed "No, it'll all be there on Monday. You haven't taken a whole weekend off since we took office Josh and to be honest home is more important at the moment."

Sam stuck his head in the office. "Sorry to interrupt."

Matt waved him in. "No problem, were just taking about pizza and beer."

"Oh two of my favourite subjects" He walked in. "Speaking of beer Joshua, put your best clothes on because tonight were going out on the town." He ginned rubbing his hands together and bouncing up and down.

Josh laughed at him "Samuel, where going to the Hark and Dove not Vegas."

Sam stopped and gave him a cheeky grin. "Do you want to go to Vegas?"

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up Sam, but I don't think the Secret Service would let me." He chuckled.

"They have strippers in Vegas." He whispered loudly as he looked around.

"I'm sure they have strippers in Washington as well." He whispered back

"Do you think CJ would mind?"

He dialled his phone "Let's find out" He laughed

"_Hello Joshua" _

"Hi Claudia Jean, how do you feel about taking us men to see some strippers tonight?"

"_Sure as long as there male strippers?" _

"Sam wants female strippers."

"_Doesn't he always." she said dryly_

"He's a man in his prime CJ give him a break" He grinned

"_I'll break his neck if he takes you to meet a stripper; we'll get you drunk at The Hark and Dove Joshua….no strippers." She barked _

"You're no fun anymore." He sulked

"_Good bye, idiot boy" _

She hung up leaving him grinning at the phone "See, no fun."

"Never mind her, be ready for 8." He nodded to the President. "Sir" Then headed out the room calling over his shoulder. "Make sure you've got some singles."

Josh chuckled "If I'm in the papers over the weekend you can fire Sam."

"Deal" Matt laughed

Later in the bar

"Oh, come on CJ it was hilarious." Sam cackled

She smacked him over the head almost spilling her drink. "Shut up spanky"

"It was funny" Josh said "Those poor turkeys" He leaned his forehead against the table laughing his ass off, he was already half cut and he's only had four beers. "I'll never forget your face Claudia."

She smiled at the top of his head but still hit him. "Your drunk idiot boy."

"Possibly" He hiccupped "But it's worth the hangover." He shot up "Hey, how about we go to my place and play some poker?"

"Can I smoke?" Toby grumbled

"Sure" He grinned

"Have you got alcohol?" Danny asked

He shrugged "Beer, Scotch and vodka."

"That'll do." He nodded

"What about Donna?" CJ winced

He stood up "It's my house too, fuck her."

Sam eyed him "Josh maybe we should just stay here?"

"No and anyway she's probably at work. Come on I've got the next two days off and I want to get drunk, but if I drink anymore here the Secret Service are going to get seriously worried." He nodded to the one standing behind him. "He will kill me if I start to sing."

"We all will" CJ chuckled as she stood up followed by everyone else.

He dropped his keys again making Sam finally take over opening the door "Christ, Josh you only had a couple of beers."

"Four…no five" He belched making CJ slap him. "Sorry"

Sam opened the door and waited for the agent to have a look round. "All clear Sir."

"Thanks Steve" Sam said as he pulled Josh in the apartment by his sleeve CJ, Danny and Toby followed closing the door behind them "Water Josh."

"Ok" He headed for the kitchen while everyone took off their coats. "Sam get the booze, CJ the cards and chips are in the office, Danny food and Toby…Smoke something." He instructed

They all did as instructed while Josh drank a whole bottle of water trying to sober up a little…..enough to see his cards anyway.

They all moved to the living room and settled down in front of the coffee table. They played for a while as Josh tried to sober up. Toby dealt the next hand as Donna walked out the bedroom rubbing her eyes. "Josh?" She stopped at the sight before her. "Oh, Hi guys" She mumbled

They all said hello apart from Josh who didn't look up from his hand "Thought you'd be at work?"

"It's after 11 O'clock."

"Your point?"

"I'll just go back to bed then?" She sighed sadly

"Do what you like" He shrugged

"Joshua….."

"Leave me alone Donna. All I want is to get drunk with my friends and play poker, whatever issue you have with me this time….."

"I don't have any issue….." She moved closer

He jumped up before she could come any closer. "Back the hell off." He growled and headed for the kitchen.

She watched him leave the room and turned to go back into the bedroom then changed her mind and headed for the open plan kitchen. "Please, just hear me out?" She cried

He slammed the fridge door closed holding a beer. "It's all about you isn't it?"

She wiped her face with her hands "Joshua please I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's ok then." He chuckled un-humorously "Your sorry….so all better now." He pushed past her in to the living area.

She followed and grabbed his arm. "Wait….."

He pulled his arm away forcefully. "Get the hell off me."

She stepped back "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU ASK?" She screamed in frustration.

He opened the beer as he shook his head. "How about taking the last three months back, can you do that Donna?"

"No, but give me a chance and…"

He threw the bottle, smashing it against the wall as his temper finally snapped. "GIVE YOU A CHANCE…..WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, ALL I'VE DONE FOR MONTHS IS GIVE YOU CHANCE AFTER CHANCE. YOU DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT. I'VE MADE EXCUSES FOR YOUR BEHAVOUR AND CRAWLED IN A HOLE OF DENIAL…..NOW YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO MAKE EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"

She looked down at her feet. "I know I've hurt you."

"YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT WAS JUST ONE TIME. TELLING ME MY JOB IS MORE USFUL TO YOU THAN ME OR…..OR HAVING DINNER WITH YOUR EX ON OUR ANNIVERSARY AND THAT'S JUST TWO EXAMPLES IN A LONG BASTARD LIST."

"It wasn't a date Josh, I swear." She cried desperately.

His face turned bright red as he tried to control himself; he stepped to her and pointed his finger. "Do you really think I'd be here right now if I thought you had cheated on me, this isn't about that. This is about your total lack of consideration, for being hard, cold and a bitch and not giving a shit about how your behaviour was affecting me or others around you." He moved a little closer and narrowed his eyes. "If this is the person you want to be then say the word, I'll step out of the way?"

"No please don't leave." She sniffed wiping her eyes.

He ran his hand through his hair and took a step back. "I've never disliked you...angry at you sure...pissed...betrayed...hurt most of all but I've never disliked you, but now Donna I really do and that's a huge problem." He shakes his head as he looked down at his feet. "I don't know what to do anymore, I can't let you do this to me again. It wasn't just painful baby..." He stopped as his tears began to fall then cleared his throat. "You used every insecurity I have, then turned them into ways to hurt me...it doesn't matter how sorry you are now. No-one but you could make me feel this sorry for myself. I've been miserable for months and I'm damn tired of being this sad. Most night I didn't want to walk through the front door but I knew I had too. Being with you these past few months have been the loneliest of my life." He looked up at her stricken face. "I don't love you."

She broke down completely "N...No" She grabbed his shirt and buried her face in his shoulder. "Your lying...you love me...please." She wrapped her arms around him and held on as if her life depended on it.

"I love the woman you used to be Donnatella."

"I'm her I swear." She choked

He pulled her off him and moved her back holding onto her arms. "No baby you're not..."

"Yes..."

He shakes his head with frustration. "Donna what date was it yesterday?"

She looked confused then shakes her head. "I don't..."Then it came to her, her eyes widened, she covered face as she balled her eyes out. "OH GOD." She screamed.

"Ye" He sighed sadly.

"I'll...I'll call now." She span around then ran to the phone. "Shit...Shit" She mumbled as she wiped her eyes trying to dial.

He ripped the phone from her hand. "I took care of it, I told her you were extremely busy but you would call her at the weekend."

She went for the phone but he held it away from her. "Joshua give me the phone...she's going to be so disappointed...I call every year." She went to get it again. "Please?"

"No, It's late in Florida she'll be asleep."

She went to protest but gave up. "Yes...yes your right, I'll call in the morning." She looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry; I got so caught up..."

"I know and you owe your own mother a call, you forgot her birthday last month. I sent flowers but she said you hadn't called her in a while."

She walked over to a wall and fell against it. "What the hell happened to me?" She mumbled

He put the phone back. "I have no idea, but this shit has to stop. I won't take it anymore I refuse to stand by and let you treat me or our families like this."

"I'll fix it Joshua I promise" She pleaded

"How are you going to do that?"

She shook her head "I don't know. I'm not your meek little assistant anymore; I know that's who you want me to be but..."

"SHUT UP" He bellowed tearing his hair out. "YOU KNOW NOTHING. I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR CHRIST SAKE, NOT MY ASSISTANT THAT WAS JUST YOUR JOB. WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO FOR YOU TO SEE THAT? YOU HAVEN'T BEEN MY ASSISTANT FOR YEARS AND YET I SLEPT WITH YOU, I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU; I ASKED YOU TOO LIVE WITH ME. I LOVED YOU BECASUE YOUR DONATELLA MOSS NOT BECASUE YOU WERE MY ASSISTANT OR BECAUSE YOU'RE THE FIRST LADY'S CHIFE OF STAFF. I'M SO SICK OF YOU THROWING YOUR OLD JOB BACK IN MY FACE. I DIDN'T MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING; I DIDN'T MAKE YOU INTO WHO YOU ARE DONNA. I GAVE YOU A JOB, YOU DID THE REST. YOU ACT LIKE BEING AN ASSISTANT IS SHAMEFULL OR BENETH YOU. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU TALKED TO MARGARET, BONNIE OR GINNER? THEY WERE YOUR FREINDS, BUT NOW YOUR TO GOOD TO TALK TO THEM BECASUE THERE 'JUST' ASSISTANTS. WAKE UP AND LOOK AROUND DONNA; YOU'RE SO FAR UP YOUR OWN ASS." He took a few deep breaths trying to calm down.

She kept her head down as her tears continued to fall. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

He snorted "So you could blame that on me as well, I don't think so."

"Joshua" She pleaded for an answer.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Because I was scared you'd leave me. You've done it twice and threatened it once. But when I was in London I realised I really didn't miss you all that much. I wasn't worried about saying the wrong thing to set you off, I wasn't worried about going to sleep and not finding you next to me in the morning, I wasn't worried about you walking into my office and demanding something I couldn't give, then you shouting at me because I was holding you back 'again' the fact is Donna...I could breath for the first time in months."

She nodded "You hate me."

"No, I just don't like you. I don't like the person you've become, I don't like the fact that you think the world revolves around you or the East Wing. I don't like that fact that I'm a convenience to you or my love for you mean nothing. I don't like the fact that you went to dinner with someone else...ex or not on our anniversary didn't even register with you..."

"I told you it wasn't a date call him and ask if you don't believe me."

He slammed his hand against the wall. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, I TOLD YOU SIX, SEVEN TIMES I WAS TAKING YOU OUT TO CELEBRATE, ONLY TO FIND OUT FROM CLAIRE YOU'D ALREADY LEFT AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME. I HAD FLOWERS AND PRESENTS, THE NIGHT ALL PLANNED TO FIND OUT YOU WHERE MEETING YOUR EX YOU DIDN'T EVEN APOLOGISE OR MENTION IT AFTERWARDS."

"I'm sorry." she covered her face with her hands.

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH ANYMORE. YOU USED OUR HOME AS A PIT STOP AND OUR RELATIONSHIP AS A CONVENENCE. YOU USED ME ONLY WHEN YOU COULD BE BOTHERED…"

"NO" She cried

"**YES YOU DID. AS LONG AS YOU GOT OFF YOU DIDN'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK. YOU WANT A WHORE DONNA GO AND BUY ONE." **He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Stop it." she sobbed

"**I'VE KEPT QUIET FOR THREE FUCKING MONTHS, THREE WEEKS AND TWO DAY. I'VE CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP, I'VE BEEN MISERABLE WHILE YOU'VE WALKED IN AND OUT OF MY LIFE AS YOU SAW FIT.** **"NOT ANYMORE YOU HEAR ME, OVER TEN YEARS OF YOU LEAVING ME OR BLAMING ME FOR YOUR LIFE. NOTHING I DO WILL EVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH, YOU WANT TO BE PART OF A POWER COUPLE DONNA, WILL THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY? YOU TREATING EVERYONE LIKE SHIT AND BEING THE BIGGEST BITCH ON THE BELT WAY. ARE YOU TRYING TO BE LIKE AMY BECAUSE I'VE GOT TO SAY SHE'S NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THE LEAGUE YOU'VE BEEN IN THESES PAST FEW MONTHS? I'M DAMN TIRED OF YOU WALKING ALL OVER ME BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU CAN, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND YOU KNOW I WON'T LEAVE. I MUST HAVE BEEN OUT OF MY FUCKING MIND TO EVEN THINK ABOUT ASKING YOU TO MARRY ME, BUT I'M DONE WITH THIS SHIT AND I'M DONE WITH YOU." **

Her mouth fell open in shock as the tears fell from her eyes "Y….you don't mean that." She stuttered

"The hell I don't." He growled back

"Josh please…." She swallowed hard and gazed at him "I love you so much…."

He waved her away after he rubbed his eyes. "This is how it was going to end Donna….I'm not an idiot, I knew I was never going to be enough for you. I realised a long time ago…I always thought you were too good for me…..but the truth is…..I'm too good for you. I didn't deserve this, I gave you everything I had and more and it just isn't enough. I'd rather be alone and miserable than with you and miserable. You broke my heart….again." He sighed as he picked up the broken glass from his bottle. "Eight years of watching date every gommer on Washington, one year of you hating me….and I'm still not sure what crime I committed to seven months of being beyond happy too this." He dumped the glass on the counter he slumped against the wall drained and miserable. "You can keep the apartment everything's in your name as well….I'll call my lawyer in the morning, I won't cause any trouble for you. I'll see Lou about a statement and that'll be that." He pushed himself of the wall "I'll pack a bag and be out in a few minutes"

She gripped his wrist as he walked past. "Please, don't leave me." She sobbed.

"If I stay you'll break me in the end Donna. Ten years is a long time to love someone without them loving you back."

She used her other hand to hold his arm. "I love you, I always have."

"Donna..." He sighed then started again. "When you left the first time, I had no real reason to be hurt. I knew I was being unfair so I kept my feelings to myself. The second time you left was a whole different story; Apart from the fact that we loved each other but never said anything...you were my best friend. I don't care that you walked out on your Boss without so much as a goodbye, you just left _me_ behind. You don't do that to someone you love. I didn't go anywhere until you left...think about that."

"You stayed because of me?"

"No, I stayed because I had a job to do but if I left, you're the first person I would've asked to come with me. I wouldn't have left you with an empty desk and a box of things you left at my apartment. It was cruel and very surprising. I would've never done that to you and that's the problem. I have no doubt you love me Donnatella, but you're not _in_ love with me."

"That's not true." She cried

"Why is it so easy for you to walk away then?"

"I...I was tired." She wiped her face and took a breath. "I was frustrated but no only with my job. Being in love with you from afar was fine for the first couple of years, I could handle it. But after 7 fucking years it got to be too much. Gaza happened and I though _finally_ he's going to tell me or...or at least give me a sign neither of us could ignore with a joke or work. So when I came back and nothing had changed I had to get away...you were killing me Joshua."

He shrugged and choked back a sob. "I thought flying to Germany without so much as a toothbrush was a huge sign. You're the one that introduced Colin as your boyfriend."

She looked confused through her tears. "I didn't."

"Yes you did. 'Colin this is my Boss, Josh this it Colin my boyfriend' what did you expect me to do after that?"

"Shit Josh I was high as a paper kite. When you were on morphine, I had to stop you singing 'over the rainbow' to the nurses."

When he didn't so much as smile she placed her hand against his cheeks as his tears continued to fall. "Do you want me to resign because I will; I'll call Helen right now?"

"No, I don't want you to resign." He shrugged "This isn't about your job it's about you."

"Tell me what to do?" She pleaded softly.

He shook his head "Sorry Miss Moss I'm all out of ideas. I have no idea what you should do, but I know I have to leave."

Her eyes widened "No" She licked her lips as her mouth went dry. "I'll...I'll go this...this is your place."

"Not anymore but for the first time in months you're looking at me without frustration and contempt…..what did I do?"

She laid her forehead against his. "Nothing honey, you did nothing wrong."

He leaned back. "Donna talk to me now or I'll pack a bag and leave for good it's your choice?" He demanded with a hint of frustration.

She moved away from him and fell against the wall then slide down on her butt; she wrapped her arms around her knees. "I was in a meeting a few months ago; I excused myself to call you to see if you had time for lunch." She sniffed. "As I was about to re-enter the room when I heard them talking about me." She looked up at him "I know you've told me to ignore what people say about us Josh….you've been telling me for ten years just to walk away and forget it but they were so horrid."

He rolled his shoulders. "What did they say?"

She lowered her head and shrugged "Nothing I hadn't heard before but when I was working for you I knew there was no truth behind what people said so it didn't bother me so much."

"What did they say?" He repeated

She kept her head down. "That you only hired me because of the way I looked and they heard I threw myself at you in New Hampshire and drove away Mandy so I could replace her. They said you only let me stay at the White House for so long because you didn't have time to get a girl friend and I was arm...candy." She choked out the last word.

He balled his hands in anger letting it show in his voice. "But you know NONE of that is true."

She nodded "Ye I do now...and then but at the time they caught me off guard. I thought I was doing a good job and they respected me. When I left to work for Russell I didn't hear nasty gossip anymore and I liked that people saw me differently...they saw I wasn't a blonde stupid girl hanging around Joshua Lyman, hanging off his every word."

He snorted "I'm packing." He turned away.

"Wait, let me finish please Josh?"

He hung his head and turned back. "Go head."

"When I started this job I really thought everyone respected me but what they said kind of blow that away."

"What else do they say?"

She rubbed her face hard. "They said…said I couldn't get Russell elected so my only option was to go back to you. They said you only took me back because you felt sorry for me. After years of chasing you I finally got what I wanted and managed to...do you. They said you were the reason I got this job and I was in a perfect position to get anything I wanted. They said I was the person to know because I was sleeping with you and you had the ear of the President." She finally looked to him "I know none of it was true but the more I thought about it the more I convinced myself it was. Something happened and I don't know what...I decided if that's what they thought then maybe I could use it...you." Her eyes filled up again and she looked away ashamed. "I walked back in there with my head held high as though I didn't hear anything then went back to my office pissed as hell. You waked in a few hours later to go home and I...I just snapped. I made you leave without me and all these thoughts just kept entering my brain 'I don't need you', 'Maybe they'll respect me if I do this or that', I could use your...name...or...ask you for something. I told myself I had to succeed by any means...but I felt so guilty. I knew what I was doing and I couldn't look at you...I tried to show you..." She swallowed deeply. "I used sex to try and make you see I still loved you but I knew you didn't care if I wasn't right there with you...giving you everything, every part of me...so I just gave up and promised myself I'd make it up to you later. By then I stopped seeing what was right and wrong." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

He stepped to her and hunkered down taking her hands in his. "You know I love you right?"

She burst in tears. "Mmm" She nodded

He smiled sadly and kissed her softly then pulled away. "Were done, Donnatella."

She gasped "Joshua" she pleaded

He let her hands go and stood up with a look of indifference. "I'll move to a hotel for one week use that time to find an apartment and move out. Your right this is my place and I'm staying. My life insurance, next of kin, power of attorney, the trust fund will be taken out of your name and be replaced by Sam's. We are no longer anything to each other." He went the drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a small box then dropped it on her lap. "That's yours; you can sell it if you want I really don't care anymore." He walked to the bedroom.

"I'LL QUIT IN THE MORNING" She screamed jumping to her feet with the box wrapped tightly in her hand. "I promise never...never again." She sobbed

He turned and sighed tiredly "Donna for once in my life I want to be loved by a woman for something other than my job. Don't you see your job isn't the problem, even if you quit you'd still be involved in politics and people will always think they can use you to get to me. There will always be rumours. There'll always be gossip and you're always going to be hurt by it and there's nothing I can do about it other than threaten everyone in Washington. I would love to kick there asses and make it stop but I can't. This is for the best, you work for The First Lady and I'll work for The President with nothing personal between us, the talk will die down and we'll get on with our lives."

She slammed her hand against the wall and let out a growl of anger. "YOU'VE BEEN IN MY LIFE ALMOST EVERYDAY FOR TEN YEARS JOSH I CAN'T...WON'T LET YOU GO. I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY OR ANYONE ELSE SAYS ANYMORE. I'VE LOVED YOU FOR TEN FUCKING YEARS AND I'M NOT GOING TO STOP JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE DECIDED. THIS IS MY LIFE AND IT'S GOING TO BE WITH YOU WIETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT"

"Don..."

"NO" she screamed stamping her foot. "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU...EVER" She advanced on him and poked him in the chest. "WE ARE GOING TO GET ENGAGED" She poked him again "WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED VERY, VERY, VERY SOON AFTER." Poke. "YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE LOVE TO ME FOREVER." Poke. "WE'LL HAVE BABIES ALL OVER THE DAMN PLACE." Poke" THEN JOSHUA LYMAN WE'LL DIE TOGETHER BECASUE THAT'S THE WAY IT WAS ALWAYS GOING TO BE. **I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU** AND IF YOU WANT TO GET RID OF ME YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST." She grabbed the back of his neck and held on. "They could say I fucked you in the Oval Office and on the President's desk I don't care. I've had my head up my ass I know this and I'm sorrier than you'll ever know. I'm sorry for how I left as your assistant, I know I've never said that but it's long past due. I'm sorry for ALL the horrible things I said to you those months we were apart, they were cruel and bitchy and you didn't deserve them. I'm sorry for walking into the Santos offices and talking to you like we were strangers and making you chose when I had no right. I'm sorry for being so cold when we started this. I'm sorry for giving you that STUPID deadline but most of all I'm sorry for not telling you that you are my life and I love you more than any job." she lay her forehead to his. "Please honey, let me fix this?" She whispered against his lips.

He closed his eyes and didn't say anything for a long time then let out a huge sigh. "How?" He whispered back.

"You'll see, but first I need you to tell me you'll give me a chance?"

He sighed again then gave a small nod.

She smiled and pulled back. "First there will be rules." She smirked

He rolled his eyes "Get out." He said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Pumpkin Patch..." she chuckled when he smiled at his Old Nick name "There rules for me not you, just promise me you won't go anywhere?"

"I guess"

She nodded once "I'm moving into the spare room and where going to start again. All you have to do is be here."

He eyed the spare room door. "Do you want me too?"

"No this is my mess."

He looked back to her. "Donna I don't want you to be anything than who you are, you've changed since you were my assistant sure...but not all of that is bad. I like that you've grown, that you've shown what you can do, I'm proud you've come so far. Please don't try and be what you think I want because I promise you if you do all this with fail. I don't want my assistant back...I want you back that's all."

She kissed his cheek "I understand."

He sighed "Ok"

"Ok" she smiled sadly. "I'm going to bed."

He nodded and watched as she opened the door to the spare room. "Hey" He called

She turned back "Ye"

"Who was in that meeting?"

She grinned "Oh no, I don't need you going all bull dog."

"I won't" He shrugged then held up his hands. "Promise." She eyed him until he rolled his eyes "Alright fine."

She chuckled a little "I love you honey, please don't drink too much?"

He smirked a little walking away. "That I don't promise."

"Josh." He turned back and caught the small box. "I want that back."

He looked down at it. "Don't you want to see it first?"

"Nope, it could be made of tin and I'd still love it, Night Joshua."

"Night Donnatella."

As the next week past they lived in the same apartment more as roommates than anything else, Donna made sure she left work at night making it home to eat a meal together, they talked about work but never anything that was to serious just day to day things then they retreated to their own corners for the rest of the night

Week two started out differently Donna suggested they have breakfast together as well and walk to work instead of taking the car and driver. They only saw each other at work when necessary and never went to each other's offices. Sam noticed Josh looked at lot better and also Donna was smiling more

Week three and Josh made an appointment with Donna's assistant for a lunch

He knocked on her office door "Come in"

"Hi" he smiled nervously

She looked up giving him a huge smile "Hi"

He walked in closing the door behind him "I told Claire this was business but I was wondering if you were free for lunch?"

She chuckled "Sure" she jumped up and grabbed her purse "Where are we going?"

He shrugged "I thought we could get a hot dog and walk around the mall" he fidgeted "Like we used too?"

She sighed happily "I'd love that"

"Really?" he asked surprised

She nodded "Sounds perfect Joshua"

He watched her get her coat "Ok then this is good" he let the tension drop from his shoulders

She cursed herself knowing she had done so much damage "Come on I'll even buy" she linked her arm through his

"Ok that's wired" he chuckled

Week four and Donna had a problem she stood outside Josh's office and Waited for Margaret to come back out

The door opened "He's got a few minutes"

"Thank you Margaret" she smiled gratefully as Margaret had been a bit short with for a long time now

She walked in to find Sam and The President laughing at Josh as he barked at someone down the phone he slammed it down "Idiot" he moaned then looked up to her "Donnatella what are Republicans?"

She smiled "Idiots Joshua"

"Damn right, there pissing me off today Miss Moss I'm ready to set the secret service onto them...idiots" he arched his back with a grunt "Now what can I do for you on this fine Democratic day?"

She chuckled shaking her head "I was wondering if I could sell you?"

He gave her a totally confused look "Excuse me?"

She hung her head "Ok that didn't come out right" she sighed "Ok hears the thing..."

"Oh crap" he moaned

She ignored him "There's a Cancer charity that's trying to get some well known men to sell for a night to raise money..."

"Hold up" he raised his hand "You want me to parade around in front of women and let them buy me for a night...I have so many problems with this it's not even funny"

"I would buy you" she rushed "I mean I wouldn't let any woman have you for even a night"

He whined adorably "Donna" with a pout

"Please it's for charily and I promise I'll out bid everyone there?" she smiled "I'll take you to dinner and get you drunk?"

He thought about it then sighed pointing at her "I want a stake and lots of beer"

"Deal thank you Josh" she leaned over kissed his forehead

He blushed a little "Sure"

She clapped her hand with excitement "This is going to be fun...O I might have to use some money out of our joint account for this"

"So I'm really paying for myself then?"

She shrugged "Sort of but you get a stake and beer"

He raised his eyebrow "Also paid from our joint account?"

She sighed "Don't split hairs Joshua and I'll buy you ice cream"

He moaned "This is going to cost a fortune"

"It's for charity Josh"

He rolled his eyes "I know that, I'm all for the charity thing. Just call me Mr Charity..."

She smirked "Mr Charity?"

"Shut up" he smirked back "I'm just saying there's like...Ten maybe even fifteen women out there that would pay to spend an evening with me Donnatella"

"Really" she laughed

"Yes Witch there is" he mock glared then gave her a cocky smile "I have several fan clubs you know. They think I'm adorable and that I have a cute ass"

"Indeed you do but none of your crazy Lyman-est will ever get their hands on it. I'll pay and you'll come home with me and so will your cute ass"

"I'm adorable too" he chuckled

She rolled her eyes "Yes Pumpkin patch you're adorable too"

He leaned back with a huge smile "Everywoman thinks so"

"CJ thinks you're a jackass" Sam snickered

He huffed "What about Sam, how does he get out of this?"

She turned slowly to Sam how's glaring at Josh "NO" He gets up sending a pleading look to the President who chuckles and nods letting him go "No" he pointed at Donna

She steps to him but he runs for the door "Oh come on Sam you're a good lucking guy...sort of"

He swings the door open then stops "Sort of?"

She shrugs "Not my type"

"No" he walks out with Donna following him

"Samuel don't be such a kill joy" she shouts after him

Josh laughs after then looks to the President "That's the Donna I love"

"She does seem more relaxed lately and Helen is singing her praises. How's it going with you two?"

"Better where still not in the same bedroom but where getting there slowly and she's trying"

"You're happier" Matt said

He nodded "Much, it's been a month since we talked...or shouted. Where just taking one day at a time"

Week five was a setback as Josh spent almost every waking moment in the sit room but he called whenever he could and managed to make it home twice for dinner even though he had to go back to the White House after

Week six he cleared his schedule for an hour every day after Donna asked him she bought lunch to his office everyday and chatted about random things

Week seven and Donna knocked on 'his' bedroom door early in the morning "Josh?"

"Come in" She peeked in to see him rubbing his eyes and glaring at the alarm clock as he almost threw it back on the night stand "Hay what's up?"

She slowly sat on the edge of the bed ringing her hands "I know you've got a breakfast meeting this morning but I was wondering if I could talk to you before you go?"

"Sure" he pushed the covers back and sat beside her in his boxers

She turned a little to look at him "Do you know what time you'll be done tonight?"

He shrugged "I think my last appointments at 7 but I can't say for sure, why?"

"Well..." she smiled a little nervously "I would like to ask you out on a date" she blushed a little

He looked down to his knees as he thought about it then looked into her eyes "A date huh?"

She swallowed hard "Ye I was thinking maybe a movie or….or a pizza. You know some place no-one knows us and we can be ourselves. We don't have to get dress up or anything…..we could just be Josh and Donna" she swallowed hard again "What do you think?"

His eyes filled a little and he grinned "I think I'd like to kiss you"

Her eyes widened and she let out a puff of air "Really?"

He nodded "I like being just Josh and Donna that's all I want…..and the kiss thing" he smiled

"Oh well ok" she stammered "T...that sounds good"

He chuckled at her nervousness "Do you want me to kiss you now or tonight?"

She glanced at the clock then licked her lips "Now would be good"

He places his fingers under her chin and guides her to him there lips touch lightly he licks her lips slowly encouraging her to open her mouth for him, he inches his tongue inside softly and lovingly her whole body sags with relief and swoons at the love she feels coming from him. He deepens the kiss for a moment then pulls back pecking her lips a few times then kisses her cheek

She hums licking her lip as her eyes flutter open to meet his "Wow" she mumbled

He grinned "Have you missed my kisses?"

She pushes him onto his back then straddles his hips "Call in sick Joshua"

He barks out a laugh "I'll take that as a yes" he ticks her then flips her off him "Sorry baby not today" he jumps up

She huffs as she watches him laying out a suit "I'm going to make sure we're in the back row night" she grumbles

He snickers "You do that. I'm having a shower, what time are you going in?"

"Not for a few hours yet, I'll drop a change of clothes off for you later" she got up and quickly made the bed while he pulled out some clean boxers and socks "Are you sure you don't feel even a little sick?"

"Nice try Donnatella" he laughed heading for the bathroom

"Crap" she said to herself then shouted "Josh you better tell the secret service we're going casual tonight"

"Got it" he shouted back as he turned on the shower

Later that night Donna knocked at Josh's office door dressed in jeans and a sweater with her hair in a pony tail and very little make up "Come in" he shouted

She opened the door "Hi" she smiled

He stood up in a pair of jeans and a baseball jersey "Hi baby" he kissed her cheek

Sam and The President walked in from the Oval "What's going on?" Sam asked he eyed them both

Josh ginned "Donna's taking me to the movies" he took his wallet out of his backpack and shoved his keys in his pocket "I may even get a pizza?"

"You may" she smiled at him taking his hand

Sam smiled at them both "Have a good night"

She leaned towards Sam and The President "I'm making sure were in the back row"

Josh whined "Donna"

She chuckled and shoved her hand into the back pocket of his jeans "Let go were seeing a chick flick"

He mock huffed "As long as I get milk duds" He draped his arm around her shoulder as she steered then out the office "Night" he called back

The two men walked out and watched them walk down the hall as Donna lay her head on his shoulder and he kissed it and laughed at something she said Sam sighed happily "I'm guessing they'll be married by the end of next month"

"You think?" Asked the President?"

"Yes Sir" he snapped his fingers "I better call CJ and I owe Toby $50"

"And me $100" Matt smiled

"No you said late week Sir"

"No I said this week"

"I remember….." they carried on arguing as they cut back threw Josh's office

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all of you fiction writers and readers.

Bad news, I will no longer be posting on this site due to their insane M rated rule. I understand not everyone likes smut or slash but for hell's sake that's why they have a rating system…isn't it?

Anyway I posted a few fanfic that have now been deleted by the Nazis and I'm sure they will carry on to the rest of my stories because the ones they deleted were rather tame.

To anyone that survives their butchery…congrats.

I will be checking in every now and then as I admire so many authors that write on this site.

I wish you all well and many thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my stories over the years.

For now on I will be posting on ' '.

Love to you all.

Samtdog (dawn)


End file.
